The Online Couple
by Jedi General
Summary: Rewritten ending to the Code Lyoko episode Deja Vu. This time, Odd and Sissi end up getting together, rather than Odd standing Sissi up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 1**

Odd walked towards the vending machines, laptop in hand. He smiled as he pictured who is online girlfriend might be. _Who could it be?_ He thought. _Emily? Heidi? Claire? I sure hope it's someone good looking._ Odd continued to let boyish fantasies run through his mind as he made his way out of the building. He couldn't wait to meet her.

Sissi was already pacing in circles at the vending machines, similar thoughts running through her mind. _Oh, I do hope it is Ulrich, _she thought. _Then I can finally get him away from Yumi. I still don't understand what he sees in her. She's definitely not as pretty as I am. Not even close._ Sissi smiled and stroked her hair. Then doubts began to slip into her mind. _What if it isn't Ulrich? What if it's some nerd or other ugly boy?_ She stopped walking, her eyes wide. _What if it's Odd?_ Sissi bit her lip, knowing how they had been getting along lately. She began to pace in circles again, but taking faster, more panicked steps this time.

Nicolas and Herve were watching Sissi pace from a window across the courtyard. "Oh, I sure do hope that it isn't that Ulrich," muttered Herve.

"Why?" asked Nicholas. "You jealous or something?"

"Me? No, of course not. I just can't stand the guy. What does Sissi see in him anyway?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just wish it were me."

Herve suddenly became angry. "You take that back!"

"See, you're jealous," said Nicholas with a smirk.

"I am not! Now you take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Herve put up his fists, but Nicholas quickly knocked Herve out like he always does. Nicholas chuckled. "Such a loser." He went back to eavesdropping on Sissi. She was still pacing.

Odd was very close to the vending machines now. Then, all of a sudden he saw a flash of purple pants and pink platform shoes. He stopped dead in his tracks and slipped behind a tree. _Sissi? What's she doing there? _Odd put his free hand on his forehead. _Oh, no! It can't be._ Odd peeked out from behind the tree. It was Sissi alright. _It's just a bad dream, I'll wake up sooner or later._ Odd pinched himself a few times. Sissi was still there, still walking in circles. Sissi turned in Odd's direction. Odd gritted his teeth and quickly pulled his head back behind the trunk of the tree, hoping that she didn't see him.

"Odd? What are you doing there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 2**

Odd slid to the ground, covering his face in his hands as Sissi walked in his direction. Sissi gasped when she saw the laptop. "Odd? Have you been dating someone online?"

Odd uncovered his face, smiling. He tried fibbing to get out of it. "Why no, Sissi, what gave you that idea?" _Please believe me, please, please!_ Sissi wasn't about to fall for Odd's little lie. She picked up the laptop and lifted the screen. It was still at the chat room, with Sissi's last message on the screen. Sissi nearly dropped the laptop, but managed to regain her grip before pointing at the screen. "You _have_ been dating someone, haven't you?"

_Oh, crap_, thought Odd. "Y-yes, as a matter a fact, I have."

"It was me, wasn't it?" Sissi grabbed Odd's shirt.

"A-apparently so," said Odd, with an innocent smile on his face. Odd cringed, expecting that Sissi was going hurt him. Sissi noticed this and loosened her grip on Odd's shirt.

"Odd," said Sissi in a warmer tone, "what's wrong?"

Odd relaxed. "I'm sorry, Sissi," he said a little shakily, "I just wasn't expecting the girl to be you."

"Don't feel bad, I'm just as surprised as you are, no need to be afraid though, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh, that's a relief. You really had me scared for a moment."

Sissi smiled, she had to admit, this isn't what she expected, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. "So, Odd," said Sissi, blushing, "what do you want to do about this?" Odd stood up, a sheepish grin on his face.

Herve came to. He noticed Nicholas stand there, his eyes glued to the window. "What is it?"

Nicholas didn't answer. He just continued to stare mindlessly at the window. Herve decided to take a look. His jaw dropped when he saw it. "What the?"

"I know," said Nicholas suddenly. "Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't. Odd? Heh, this is just too weird."

"Hey, at least it isn't _Ulrich_," said Nicholas with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry about that happened earlier. I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay," said Nicolas flatly. "Do you wanna go save her?"

"Save her? From what? She seems to be okay."

"If you say so. We'd better get to class anyway."

"You actually _wanna_ go to class?"

"It's better than watching this."

Herve laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Herve took another quick glance out the window, shook his head and followed Nicholas to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 3**

Sissi and Odd were now sitting a bench nearby. "You know, Odd," said Sissi. "I've actually liked it when you make fun of me. I like the attention. The only other boys who give me any attention at all are Nicholas and Herve, but I don't count that."

"Yeah, I've, uh, liked it when you tease me as well," said Odd. "No other girl has treated me like you have. Nowadays, nobody wants to go out with me anymore. You're the only one who seems to give me any attention."

"I have always liked you, Odd. I guess I just was afraid to show it, seeing as how everyone knows I'm obsessed with Ulrich. I don't think I'll ever get through to him, though."

"Yeah, he's pretty much infatuated with Yumi. He doesn't really pay mach attention to you."

"I know, and I hate that. Nobody pays any attention to me! I'm the principal's daughter and I am the prettiest girl in school. Why doesn't anyone notice me?"

"I do," Odd put his hand on top of Sissi's, and stared into her eyes. "I just never realized why, until now."

Sissi felt color rising to her cheeks. That had been happening a lot ever since she and Odd had moved to this bench. "Oh, stop it. You're just saying that."

"Does it really matter if I am or not?" Odd smiled.

"Wow, I never noticed. You've got such a cute smile, Odd."

Odd turned very red and Sissi giggled. "You look so funny when you blush. Don't stop doing that, you hear?"

Odd turned even redder and Sissi began to laugh. Odd regained his composure and said calmly. "We'd better get to class."

"Why bother," asked Sissi in a mock seductive tone, "when we're learning so much about each other?" Sissi fluttered her eyelashes playfully and Odd blushed again.

Odd was having a hard time thinking straight, let along talk with out stumbling through his sentences. "I, uh, still think we should head to class. Mrs. Hertz will be, uh, suspicious if we don't show our faces."

"Alright. Let's go, Odd _dear_." Sissi laughed as Odd blushed once again. They held hands as they headed for the Science building.

_Oh, boy,_ thought Odd. _This is turning out better than I ever imagined. Who would have thought that Sissi and I could actually get along so well?_

Odd and Sissi entered the science building, holding hands and playfully insulting each other.

"Hey, frog face," said Odd, "how will Mrs. Hertz bore us today?

"Don't call me that, you creep," said Sissi in mock anger as they entered the classroom. She laughed, but then she noticed that everyone was staring at them. "What are you staring at?" Everyone's eyes shifted to their work, except for Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita's.

_Sissi and Odd?_ thought Ulrich, _it can't be._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 4**

"Odd, Sissi," said Mrs. Hertz sternly, "what's so interesting that you neglect to pay attention to the lesson?

Odd and Sissi stopped chatting and turned to face Mrs. Hertz. "Uhh, nothing, ma'am," said Odd, while scratching the back of his head with an innocent smile on his face. Sissi just smiled.

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait until after class." Mrs. Hertz continued with her lesson, although Sissi and Odd found it hard to pay attention. Aelita, Jeremie and Ulrich were also having a hard time paying attention. Ulrich just couldn't keep himself from staring at Sissi and Odd.

After class ended, Yumi was waiting for them outside. She gasped when she saw Odd and Sissi arm-in-arm. "Hiya, Yumi!" said Odd in a very cheery tone.

"Come on, Odd," said Sissi, "you promised that we'd head into town after class."

"Oh, uh, right! Later, Yumi!" Yumi just stared as Odd and Sissi skipped off, chatting and laughing the entire way. She turned to face Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita.

"What's up with them, huh?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Apparently, Sissi was Odd's online girlfriend," said Ulrich flatly. "Surprising, huh, Yumi?"

"You're telling me. I never would have guessed."

Aelita spoke up. "Do you think he'll tell Sissi about Lyoko?"

"I sure hope not," said Jeremie. "I'll try and talk to him later about it. Let's hope XANA doesn't bother us, because I think he'll be too distracted. Do you guys wanna do some exploring in Sector 5?"

"Yeah, sure," said Ulrich. "It's better than watching this." A thought entered his mind. "Heh, I bet Herve is going crazy about this."

"What gives you that idea?" asked Yumi.

"Remember when Theo first arrived at the school and Sissi liked him before the return to the past? Herve was obviously jealous."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aelita, puzzled.

"You wouldn't know, Aelita," said Jeremie, "that was before you were living here on Earth."

"Oh, I see," said Aelita, still puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that," said Yumi. "Although I didn't like how Theo ended up liking me after the return to the past. I guess it was because I was the first girl he saw. It didn't last long though."

"Yeah, and I am glad it didn't," said Ulrich under his breath.

"What was that, Ulrich?" said Yumi.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Alright, let's get going. I have something I need to take care of. I'll meet you guys over at the Factory."

"Alright, see ya later," said Yumi with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 5**

Odd and Sissi stopped to get some ice cream at a parlor in town. They discovered that they both enjoyed eating banana splits with Cookies and Cream ice cream. Odd ordered a large one and they ate it together. They also shared a large chocolate milkshake. Sissi stopped eating after a while and let Odd finish her portion.

"Boy, I never realized that you eat so much, Odd," said Sissi, a little concerned. "Why are you so scrawny?"

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," said Odd with a wink. "Blame my hyper-accleracted metabolism!"

"Oh, that's right; you prefer to be called svelte. May I still call you scrawny? I like calling you that."

"Sure, whatever you want, Sissi, as long you don't do it in front of everyone at school."

"Ok, Odd, dear," Sissi smiled, as Odd blushed. He wasn't blushing so much anymore, but she could always get one out of him if she called him "dear."

Odd's cell phone rang. It was Jeremie. "Hey, Jeremie, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just wanna talk to you later about you and Sissi."

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no. I'm just concerned, that's all. You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"Yeah, what's it to you? I can spend time with her all I want. What do you care?"

"Odd, that's exactly the reason why I'm concerned. Please come and talk to me when I get back to the school."

"Okay, Einstein, whatever you say." Odd, hung up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Odd," said Sissi, "what's wrong?"

"Jeremie wants to talk to me about you and me. He says that he's concerned."

"I wonder why?"

"I can't really explain right now. I think I know what he is getting at."

"Does it have to do with all the snooping around you guys do?"

Odd didn't answer. He just stared at the ground.

"Odd?"

"Not right now Sissi, I don't really want to talk about it. Wanna see a movie or something?"

"Would I? I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I dunno. I guess whatever good movie is playing."

Odd and Sissi headed off to the movie theatre. When they got there they settled on seeing _War of the Worlds_, since Sissi absolutely _adores_ Tom Cruise, and Odd likes a good thriller. Sissi got scared several times during the film and asked Odd to hold her close, which was something Odd didn't mind at all. He'd always fantasized having a girl do that at a movie. Plus, at other times, Sissi just clutched Odd's hand tightly. Overall, both of them thoroughly enjoyed the film and headed back to the school. Sissi gave Odd a goodnight kiss on the cheek and headed up to her room. Odd watched her until she disappeared into the dark and then headed for Jeremie's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 6**

Odd knocked on Jeremie's door. "Come in," came Jeremie's voice from inside.

Odd opened the door and stepped inside. Jeremie was alone, sitting on his bed. Jeremie grabbed his glasses. "Sit down, Odd."

"Jeremie," asked Odd, "what's this about?"

"Well, you do this is about you and Sissi, right?"

"Yeah, but what's your problem?"

"I'm concerned about you possibly telling her about Lyoko."

Odd was just annoyed now. "Oh, come on, Jeremie! You know I won't do that."

"Fine, just don't come running to me when she finds out our secret."

"Can't we just return to the past?"

"Odd, you know the ramifications of us doing that."

"Huh?"

"You know what happens when we return to the past. We can't be doing that every time she finds out."

"Yeah, I know, Jeremie. I'll be extra careful.

"You'd better. We can't have XANA getting stronger as we get closer to finding Aelita's antivirus."

"Oh, come on Jeremie, how hard could it be? We've been able to keep it from her this long."

"Yes, but she was never this close to any of us. Something could slip out. You know the story of Samson and Delilah? She managed to get his secret out of him through persistent pestering."

"Oh, now you're just being silly. Sissi wouldn't do that."

"Would she?" Jeremie looked Odd hard in the eye.

Without thinking, Odd blurted: "What if she became a member of the team? Have you thought about that, huh?"

"Odd, you know we can't do that."

"Why not?" Odd yelled. He was getting very angry now.

"She's the principal's daughter, Odd. What if she was to tell him? Ever thought of that, hmm?"

Odd realized his mistake. "I'm sorry Jeremie, you're right, I was way outta line. I'll be careful."

There was a knock at the door. The sound of Jim's tired voice came through the door. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door. "What's all that racket about? You two should be in bed, you hear?" Muttering, Jim closed the door.

"It's okay Odd," said Jeremie. "I _was_ a little hard on you. Get some sleep."

"Okay, good night." Odd headed off to his room. When he got there he quietly changed into his night clothes, as not to wake Ulrich. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 7**

It was Sunday and Odd woke up to the sound of Ulrich's voice. "So, what's going on between you and Sissi, huh?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But, I thought you didn't like Sissi."

"Well, obviously I don't."

"What do you see in her anyway?"

"It's hard to explain. At least she likes me back."

"Are you sure it isn't just an act?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." There was a knock at the door.

"Odd? You awake?" It was Sissi.

"Yeah, he's awake, Sissi," said Ulrich. "What do you want?"

"Hmph."

"Come on, open the door, Ulrich," said Odd. Ulrich opened the door although he was surprised at what he saw. There was Sissi, arms crossed, although she wasn't in her usual get-up. She was wearing a pink top, similar in color to Aelita's "A" shirt, but although her top was cut off to expose more of her midriff than usual. Also, she wasn't wearing a head band and she was wearing short shorts. Odd's eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hey, Sissi," he said, "you look great!"

"Thanks, Odd. I thought I'd wear something a little different. I'm in a good mood today." Sissi was holding a Tootsie pop. She placed it in her mouth, spun it in her fingers and pulled it back out slowly. _Gosh, I'll say,_ thought Odd. _She's in a very good mood to be dressed like _that.

Ulrich said nothing. He could only stare, stunned. Finally, he said something. "Uh, Sissi? Are you sure your dad would approve you being dressed like that?"

"Don't be silly," said Sissi, smiling. "He's too occupied with his work to pay any attention."

"Whatever you say," said Ulrich, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, give it a rest, Ulrich," said Odd. "Come on, Sissi."

Sissi giggled and grabbed Odd by the arm, pulling him behind her. "Whoa," exclaimed Odd, "what's the big hurry?"

"You'll see," said Sissi, with a mischievous look on her face. She tossed the Tootsie pop into a trash can as they hurried through the building, turning heads as they went.

They reached Sissi's room and Sissi sat Odd down on her bed and closed the door. "At last," said Sissi, panting. "We're alone."

Odd gulped. "Sissi, what's going on?"

Sissi didn't answer. She just smiled and sat down on the bed next to Odd. "Odd," she said happily, "I'm so glad we're together." She an arm around his neck and kissed him. Odd's eyes widened in surprise for a second but then he closed them in delight.

"Odd? Odd?" said a voice. Odd was lying in bed, still asleep, yet he had a big smile on his face. "Odd," said Ulrich, "wake up!"

Odd opened his eyes. There was Ulrich, standing over the bed. "Huh," said Odd, rubbing his eyes "what happened?"

"You've been asleep all morning. It is past noon. I think you've been dreaming."

"I think you're right. It was just too good to be true."

"What was?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Odd with a wink.

"Did it involve Sissi?

Odd just smiled. "I'm headed for the showers. See ya later."

Ulrich shook his head as Odd walked off and headed downstairs. He ran into Herve and Nicholas on the way. Herve looked a little upset. "Hey, Ulrich," said Herve. "You tell your pal Della Robbia to stay away from Sissi!"

"Why," asked Ulrich with a smirk, "you jealous?"

Herve growled and yelled, "For the last time, I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Everyone around stopped and looked in Herve's direction. Herve chuckled nervously and ran off. _What a loser, _Ulrich thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 8**

Odd finished his shower and headed downstairs after getting dressed. _Man, I'm hungry_, he thought. Once he had gotten his food, he sat down with his friends at their normal table.

"Hey, Odd," said the four of them at the same time.

"Where's your girlfriend?" said Yumi in a teasing tone.

"Oh, she's somewhere," said Odd, looking around. "Maybe she's freshening up for me." He smiled and went back to his lunch.

"Oh, Odd-" said Ulrich suddenly.

"Yeah, Ulrich?"

"I ran into Herve and Nicholas on my way down here. He said to tell you to stay away from Sissi."

"Ha, I'd like to see him try to keep me away from her. What a loser."

The four friends laughed and finished their lunches. Jeremie and Aelita when off to Jeremie's room to do some more work on her antivirus and Yumi and Ulrich went off into town to get some ice cream. Odd went outside and lay on the grass, watching the clouds. It was such a nice day.

Sissi had overslept as well, having had a dream similar to Odd's. She had finished her shower and finished drying herself off. She had just finished putting on her underwear when Herve and Nicholas burst into the showers. Startled, she stood there in her underwear, for a couple of seconds. Then she realized and covered herself with her pink towel. "What are you doing," she yelled. "You know you aren't supposed to be in here you creeps, you perverts, you!" She screamed, but Herve put his hand over her mouth. Sissi dropped her towel.

"Sissi, now you listen to me: you'd better stay away from Della Robbia. He's trouble."

Sissi squirmed out of Herve's grip and screamed again. Herve quickly regained his grip on her and covered her mouth. "Sissi, shut up and listen to me!" Sissi whimpered and set her terrified eyes on Nicholas, who was just standing there watching. She begged him for help with her eyes, but he did nothing. Herve continued. "Della Robbia is trouble. You'd best stay away from him. You know how he is always hanging out with those friends of his—how they are always snooping around?" Sissi looked lowered her eyes and nodded slowly. "Well, I'm sure they are up to no good. You know how Jim is so suspicious of them? I'm beginning to think that he is right in his suspicions and I am determined to find out what they are always up to. Until I find out, you'd better stay away from Della Robbia, you hear?" Sissi squirmed and sunk her teeth into Herve's hand. He yelped and loosened his grip on her. Nicholas was to slow to react and Sissi dashed out the door, running straight into Jim. Jim grabbed her bathrobe and quickly covered her up, giving a very stern look at Nicholas and Herve. He let Sissi go off to her room.

"What's going on here!" asked Jim loudly and in an angry voice.

"I-uh, we were just-" stammered Herve. Jim gave him a hard look.

"Don't you know that you're not allowed in the girl's showers?"

"Uh, yes sir, we just wanted to talk to Sissi."

"In the showers? Couldn't that have waited? What if there were other girls in here?"

"Uh . . ."

"Hadn't thought about that, huh? Or had you? You guys are going straight to the principal's office. I can only imagine what he'll do with you, since it's his _daughter_ we're talking about here."

"But it was Herve's idea," said Nicholas. "I had nothing-"

"I don't care; you both were in there, who knows what else you were doing in there." Jim took them both by the ear and dragged them off to Mr. Delma's office.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Online Couple**

**By Matthew Rozier**

**Chapter 9**

"What am I going to do with you," said the principal sternly. "Attacking my daughter in the girls' showers? What a disgrace! You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"But, sir-" said Herve.

"No buts. No excuse can make up for what you have done. I'm going to have to suspend you both! First, I'm going to call your parents. They won't be too happy about this, will they boys?"

"No, sir," said Herve and Nicholas glumly. They both lowered their heads and looked at the floor.

"Thank you, Jim. That is all."

Jim marched out of Mr. Delma's office. "Kids these days, hmph" he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Sissi (who was wearing her normal clothes, by the way) had found Odd still cloud gazing outside. She sat down on the grass next to him. "Odd?" she said shakily.

Odd sat up. "Oh, hi Sissi," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Odd!" Sissi sobbed hugging Odd tightly. Odd, a little surprised, hugged her back gently.

"Sissi, do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Not here, may we go to my room?"

"Sure thing, Sissi." He took her by the hand and they walked slowly to her room. Sissi plopped herself down on her bed and put her face in her hands.

"Sissi, what's wrong?" said Odd in a very caring tone.

"It's Herve. He and Nicholas attacked me in the showers."

"What? How? When?"

"I had just finished my shower and was getting dressed when they barged in. Herve grabbed me and said some things."

Odd raised his eyebrows in interest. "Was anyone else in there? What did Herve say?"

Sissi sniffed. "No, I was alone. Herve said something about staying away from you. That you were trouble?"

Odd bit his lip. "What ever gave him that idea? Is it because of my reputation as far as girls are concerned?"

"No, it wasn't that at all. He mentioned how you and your friends are always hanging out and snooping around. He thinks that you are up to something."

Odd smiled. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But this was different. He's determined to find out your secret and he told me to stay away from you until he found out."

"And then what?"

"Nothing, I managed to escape him just then. That was when Jim got there. I had screamed a couple of times, Jim must have heard me. I'm so glad he did. I sure hope they get expelled for this." Odd didn't say anything. He took a moment to let it sink in. "Odd, I'm so scared. What if Herve is right? What if you are bad news, what if—" Odd gently put his hand on her lips.

"Sissi," he said gently. I would never do anything to hurt you." He removed his hand and Sissi looked down. Odd put his hand under her chin and lifted it and looked into her eyes, but Sissi lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze. "Sissi, look at me." Odd put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "Sissi, I care about you. I'd never harm you."

"But—"

Odd put a finger on her lips. "Shh. No more."

Sissi hugged Odd tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Odd! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. It's all so clear now, Herve just went crazy. He's jealous, though he won't admit it." She pushed herself back, leaving her hands on Odd's shoulders and smiled. "Hey," she said, "want to watch the clouds some more?"

Odd grinned. "You bet, frog face!" Odd touched Sissi's nose playfully and darted off. Sissi giggled and took off after him, beaming.

"Don't call me that, you creep!"

**THE END**


End file.
